novels
by Phiia
Summary: So one day she just left. Yeah. (Eventual SxM)
1. Chapter 1

So one day she just left. No, she didn't leave because of some stupid reason, because she's Maka Albarn.

Oops, nevermind. She did.

After the defeat of Kishin Asura, things kind of all went to shit. Soul and Maka started argueing more often about stupid things, (that strange?). And when they weren't mad at eachother, the partners would either be with friends or lock themselves in their rooms. Then there was her.

Her.

Rachel. A kind, softspoken meister, with calm hazel green eyes and short blond hair. And she also played the violin from what Maka could gather?! You know what she was just adorable. Lets just call her that. Anyways, a certain albino fell on his face for her and now they're dating. Great. At first Maka thought ' _Pshhh... it's Soul, this whole thing will be over in like a week_.'

She was uh- terribly mistaken.

She liked Rachel. She really did. So one night (when they werent at eachothers head, about a month into their relationship, Soul had her over for dinner. Maka loved her companay and just- so she gave up. For him. She loved him, really, and if he was happy so was she. After 4 months, Maka couldn't handle it anymore. Her heart hurt, so, so much.

So there you go. Thats why she left. That's the end for them, and the beginning of a new story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : PLEASE READ THIS FOR MAX CORN STUFF

that was a typo i liked but anyways, hoi. how ya doing.

so this is going to be like an idol kind of au and stuff but IM PROMISE FFN CHILDREN IT WILL BE JUICY AND STUFF AHH

this story played out perfectly with huge plot holes in my head but ahhhhhh itll be good i promise. im currently in idol hell (thanks, love live) and ive been dancing around my house constantly (which i was very uncomfortable doing before this whole hell drop off), i also went to H Mart for the first time EVER AND HAD SO MUCH FUN LIKE AHH! (I got a sketch book where i drew some art for the fanfic) so if you aint into that kind of au THATS FINE ITLL HAVE SLICE OF LIFEY THINGS IN IT. okay to the actual important stuff, there will be manga spoilers and kind of ignored deaths if thats a thing? lord death is alive. thats all im going to say so i dont spoil but i think i just did ahh sorry. maka is about 17 in this story so just putting this out there, i know shes like 14 when they fight asura but whatever. also about rachel i didnt really make a typo but i made character stuff yester day so uh- i put that on my instagram ( ) go follow that cause i post stuff having to do with the story on there YAY. i keep getting off track anyways, RACHEL HAS LONG HAIR AND IS IMPORTANT TO THE STORY. she is also not evil. pray to papaya lets do this.

sorry that was so long ;;

It was about a month into living with her mother in New Jersey, who had settled down after traveling for the past 3 years claiming, "I don't need a man!" with violent book throwing practice being involved.

It wasn't very fun.

Maka was currently riding her bike to the library on her weekly trip. The library was nice, it didn't have as big a selection as Shibusen, but that was expected. Maka walked in the the double doors of the library and made a beeline for the Young Adult section, and started browsing the books on the shelf. She looked behind her and saw a girl with long light blonde hair. 'Rachel..?'

"Excuse me?"

"Uh-?"

The girl was infront of Maka, waving her hand in her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, "You were staring at me for a while, I got kinda nervous."

"Huh?" Maka stuttered, she flushed and looked down at her shoes, "Sorry, I'm fine. My name's Maka by the way." Maka put her hand forward.

"Kira." she smiled sweetly and shook Maka's hand "I haven't seen you around here before, did you just move here?"

"Yeah. Actually I just moved in with my Mom about a month ago." Maka replied.

"Oh, thats nice. Do you know anyone in town yet?"

"No.."

"Well, I can introduce you to two of my friends. I was actually going to meet up with them for some ice cream. Would you like to come?" Kira smiled.

"Uh- sure! I don't have to be home until dark so I can go." Maka replied.

"Alrighty then. I'm going to check out some books and I'll meet you by the exit?" Kira asked.

"Uh-huh." Maka nodded

OH LOOK MORE AN

okay so the other an was written about 2-3 weeks ago and i really needed to get a chapter up, so i kinda rushed this one? I still have to think of ways to get the plot where i want it to go, so that will take some time. Also, school starts for me as of this update (9/2-3ish its 11:52 AWS) on tuesday, or 9/5 so uh- yeah! I hoped you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the reviews! you guys literally have no idea how much it motiveated me to write this chapter! (Even though it was terrible and incredibly short! Sorry! ;; )

Cya guys later!


End file.
